


The Blonde Across the Cosmic Stream

by Life_0r_Death



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Mating Bond, One Shot, Transformation, Witchcraft, alternate jack, red dragon archfiend - Freeform, red scarlet nova, spiritual link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: A screech pierced the air. Instantly, Yusei brought his hands to cover his ear. He stooped lower, his eyes scanning the skies. A large dragon that looked exactly like Red Dragon Archfiend landed. As its feet took purchase upon the dirt, it fumbled over, crashing loudly.“Nova!” Jack rushed to the dragon’s side. His voice was heavy with an unfamiliar accent, but it was still Jack’s deep tenor. A long blue tongue slithered out of the dragon's mouth and stroked lazily up Jack’s cheek. The human batted it away easily. Yusei shuddered.A strong wind picked up. A deep growl ebbed from the dragon's chest as sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight. Yusei’s heart hammered fast and heavy. The dragon’s eyes were trained right at him.ORYusei is thrown into an alternate dimension where everything is from a feudal fairy tale. He runs into alternate Jack who is both foreign and familiar to him. But a dragon prevents Yusei from finding out more. Will he be eaten? Or will this world's Jack save him? And what is the dark whispers that Yusei keeps hearing in the back of his mind?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. The Blonde Across the Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts), [KitsunePhantom09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/gifts).



> I dedicate this one shot to Cleopatra (empressofthelight) who created the story (and series) [ Open Up, Buttercup ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029883/chapters/52574902). She has been a huge inspiration for many of my works and gives me all the support. I wouldn't have returned to writing if it wasn't for her, so be sure to check out her stuff after you read mine!

Yusei held his breath.

Trees danced softly in the light breeze. The leaves fluttered like ocean waves, making the clearing come alive. Following the waltz, a chugging gurgle of the crystal clear stream gave rhythm to the forest. A little after noon, the sun placed a glow over the rippling waters. But Yusei’s attention was not on the beauty of nature. No, rather, he was drawn to the alluring man kneeling down by the stream. His long blonde hair gently swayed in the wind. Droplets of water fell from his pale cheeks as he washed his face, cupping it in his palms delicately.

Yusei had ducked into a bush on the other side of the brook as soon as he saw the male. Normally, he would not have been so cautious. Rather, he would have spoken to the stranger, potentially asked for directions even if his appearance gave the man a fright. In this strange world, his modern clothing was a close comparison to witchcraft. But his reasons for hiding were not trivial. No, Yusei hid because the man across the way was none other than Jack Atlas.

Actually, he was not sure if that was still his name.

Jack’s hair was much longer. When he turned to wash his neck, Yusei could see that it ran to the middle of his back, sharing the same length as the strands still tied by his ears. He wore no jewelry or extravagant clothes. Not like his Jack normally would. Instead, he wore a white loose shirt with the top untied to reveal his sternum. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Following down the length of his body, Yusei found Jack’s pants were brown leather, stitched together at the sides from his ankle to his hip. Aside from that, Jack wore nothing more, not even shoes.

Trailing his eyes back up to Jack’s face, Yusei watched as the blonde pulled his hair to one shoulder. His slender fingers racked through the strands, untangling the mess caused by the wind. He was completely absorbed in the task. His lips would tighten or part depending on how well the chore was going. He was so distracted, and so unaware of his surroundings. Yusei wanted to come out of the bushes. He craved to greet Jack, startle him from his task, and have the blonde tell him off for sneaking up on him.

But he had to keep reminding himself that this was not _his_ Jack. No, he and Crow had gone through the portal alone, ending up in this new dimension that had plenty of familiar faces. It wreaked havoc much like fairy tales. They had encountered elves, fairies, and spiritual ghosts. They had heard of dragons, demons, and witches. However, none of it really sunk in until they were caught by a small group of townsfolk who claimed they were witches due to their strange clothes and markings. They would have been burned at the stake if it had not been for the doppelgänger of Aki.

In this world, she was a true witch. That power had set them free long before the flames could lick their skin. They were indebted to her, but all Aki wished to know was where they had come from. Her intrigue allowed them to live another day, and to even continue on their journey. She did not provide any guidance. Now, all Yusei and Crow wanted was to return home. To their dimension. So Yusei could be with his Jack again.

Once more focusing on the blonde, Yusei wondered if he was considered a warrior in this world. From the small amount of information he had gathered, not many humans travelled alone. If they did, they were often warriors for hire or royal bodyguards. But the longer Yusei took in Jack’s appearance, the more he realized he was absent of those qualities. He had no weapons or armor, and he was dressed too simply to be royal. In fact, the only defining feature Yusei could distinguish was a mark on his arm. It was not the familiar Wings of the Crimson Dragon. Instead, it was Yusei’s Signer mark with the addition of claw-like scars just under his elbow.

He really should have been getting back to Crow. Although they were tired, they were strategizing how to return to their own dimension. Yusei’s detour was meant as a water run for the journey. He was supposed to return within a reasonable time.

Beholding Jack had distracted him. If he were smart, he would just leave this world’s blonde beauty to his own devices. The longer he took, the more Crow would wonder and possibly come to find him. To find Jack...

A screech pierced the air. Instantly, Yusei brought his hands to cover his ear. He stooped lower, his eyes scanning the skies. The low reverb of wings beating mixed with the high-pitched screech that called out once more. Whatever the creature was, it left a resounding echo throughout the clearing. Heart pounding, Yusei quickly raised his gaze back to Jack. The blonde was also looking to the sky, but a smile was on his lips. He stood, brushing his hair behind him.

A large shadow covered the area. The shade put Jack in darkness, and a horrible dread filled Yusei’s stomach. Was Jack going to be eaten? Was there nothing he could do? Before Yusei could react, a large dragon that looked exactly like Red Dragon Archfiend landed beside Jack. As its feet took purchase upon the dirt, it fumbled over, crashing loudly.

_“Nova!”_ Jack rushed to the dragon’s side. His voice was heavy with an unfamiliar accent, but it was still Jack’s deep tenor. The blonde drew up to the side of the fallen dragon who did nothing to stop him. His hands were upon the black skin, searching for something. Yusei held his breath, relieved and scared to see Jack still standing. The dragon let out a long clicking sigh. It lifted its head from the ground and arched over its own body and down to Jack. A long blue tongue slithered out and stroked lazily up Jack’s cheek. The human batted it away easily, a frown plastered on his lips as his hands continued to roam over the dragon’s skin. Another clicking purr came from the dragon, almost as if it were laughing. Yusei shuddered.

_“Losei ahraan.”_ Jack’s voice moved smoothly over the language Yusei had never perceived. His own brows furrowed as he observed the scene. Since their arrival, Yusei and Crow had been able to understand all they encountered. He was unsure if the Crimson Dragon had given Japanese dialect to those around them, or if they were speaking the language of the land. Either way, they grasped the vernacular like they knew it their whole lives. This was the first true language barrier that he had approached.

The dragon clicked for the third time, leaning its head down to rest beside the stream. Jack followed the movement, turning the dragon’s face toward him. Steam rose off the red skin of its body. More and more smoke covered it until the dragon could no longer be seen. Even Jack was obscured. However, once the steam dissipated, Yusei nearly gasped. The dragon was gone. A man lay there instead.

The male was tan in skin color, and he had long black hair that cascaded around his body. Facial features were blocked by Jack’s back, but Yusei could tell that he was quite handsome. He was naked, showing his full glory to both him and the blonde. Only Yusei seemed bothered by the nudity as Jack fawned over a bloody wound near the man’s stomach. It appeared he had been stabbed by a blunt object, possibly a spear.

_“Losei voth ni hahdrim, Nova! Nid filok? Hi sizaan zu’u…”_ Jack was shouting at the dragon. He pulled the torso half of the dragon-man up, having him lean heavily against Jack’s side. A deep baritone chuckle came from the man, his face nuzzling into the crook of Jack’s neck as the blonde dragged him over to the stream. A heat came to Yusei’s cheeks and chest as he watched them interact. He swallowed hard, forcing down any shout he wanted to throw out.

_“Nii los ni tol ahraan, Zeymah. Nunon aan mal ahraan.”_

_“Nunon aan mal ahraan, aan lo!”_

Yusei watched as Jack cupped water and brought it to the wound. The dragon-man was sitting up on his own now, letting Jack pour the liquid on his skin. Just as Yusei thought, the man was beautiful. Bright red eyes stared lovingly at Jack. His face shape was all angles, sharp and bold. Even his eyebrows were trimmed into elegant lines!

As the water dripped over the wound and washed the blood away, it was clearly seen as a gash. Not life threatening; it was only deceiving due to the man’s dragon form.

Jack frowned at the wound, cupping more water and drizzling it again. Another chuckle came from the dragon-man. He nuzzled Jack once more.

Another spike of jealousy churned in his stomach. He felt like an intruder gazing upon an intimate moment. The reasons he did not shout out were due to his reminders that this was not his Jack, and that the dragon-man would probably kill him within an instant.

Jack ran a finger gently over the gash. The dragon-man twitched, the blonde’s eyes quickly racing to his face. When no other reaction occurred, Jack continued to trace the wound. More smoke sizzled off the dragon-man’s skin, following Jack’s fingers. The wound slowly began to close.

A strong wind picked up, blowing Jack’s hair around him along with the steam. He appeared as an enchanter casting a spell. Yusei wondered if Jack was somehow healing the dragon-man. Eyes locking back on the blonde strands dancing in the air, Yusei swallowed hard. His jealousy replaced itself with the familiar heat he had normally held for his own Jack. Even in this world, the blonde was always beautiful.

Wings suddenly sprouted from the dragon-man’s back, a loud crunching and bloody snap of flesh tearing reverberating in the air. A deep growl ebbed from his chest as sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight. Large claws elongated from the tips of his fingers, a sizzling hiss following.

Yusei’s heart hammered fast and heavy. The dragon-man’s eyes were trained right at him.

Mind going blank, Yusei abruptly stood. Leaves and twigs stuck in his hair, but he paid it no attention as he slowly raised his hands over his head. He did not have anything in his hands nor did he move in an aggressive manner. Swallowing thickly, he hoped he looked defenseless. However, the dragon-man growled fiercely. He stood and dragged Jack up with him. The blonde let out a startled gasp, which made Yusei twitch. The dragon-man pushed Jack behind him, his wing acting as a barrier. Unable to prevent himself from checking, Yusei looked to Jack. The violet orbs stared at him with fear and yet...with something else that he couldn’t define. Almost like he was seeing a ghost.

Yusei trembled, training his eyes back on the dragon-man.

_“Jaquk, kriist voth dii slen."_ The dragon-man’s voice spoke the foreign language with a mix of dark growls. It was like two voices were speaking at once.

Yusei’s attention quickly went back to Jack as the blonde pushed forward, shoving the dragon-man’s wing aside. His eyes bore into Yusei’s, dull and listless. It was like he was being pulled to Yusei’s side by some unrelenting force. Yusei himself could not tear his gaze away, a swirling sensation within his heart. He watched as the blonde stepped into the stream.

_“Jaquk, dreh ni kos lo!”_ The dragon-man growled loudly. Horns sprouted from his forehead, steam rolling off where the human skin met the dragon features. He roared with the clicking echoes behind it, but he did not move to grab Jack. He let the blonde human continue forward across the stream.

Heart still hammering, Yusei trembled as Jack came up to his side. Still a clear foot taller than him, Jack used it to his advantage to scrutinize Yusei. His violet eyes bore down upon him, scanning over his hair, face, chest, and going farther down. A red hue speckled Yusei’s cheeks as Jack’s gaze returned upward. Deciding to perform his own inspection, Yusei found the blonde to have small scars marrying the skin of his neck and exposed portion of his chest. They were not deep but they did appear to be from some sort of tussle.

He was snapped out of his musings as Jack invaded his space, face inches from his own. He held his breath, feeling Jack’s hands take his raised ones. The dragon-man growled, saying something in their language again. Yusei had nearly forgotten he was there.

Jack ignored the dragon-man, his eyes only on Yusei. The blonde ran his hands over Yusei’s, feeling the fingers and palms. He caressed his arms, crumpling the material of his coat with curiosity. Yusei’s skin tingled wherever Jack’s own connected. Had he always been this sensitive to the blonde? No, he had not. He did not understand what was causing it.

Jack pushed his left sleeve up, revealing his Signer mark. He ran his fingers over the red lines, eyes holding nothing but curiosity. Yusei, himself, had begun to relax. It seemed Jack was preventing whatever imminent death the dragon-man would have caused.

Jack held his arm, testing the muscles near the mark. As he did this, a small red glow emanated from the tattoo. Jack’s head tilted to the side as the light faded. A haunting voice spoke in the back of Yusei’s mind, but he could not make out the words.

When their eyes finally met again, Jack smiled adoringly at him. He placed his arms over his shoulders, dragging him into an embrace. A deep vibration rumbled against Yusei’s chest from Jack. He tingled from it,

_“Yuusey, dii Sil.”_ Jack purred. A sudden spike of arousal ran through Yusei’s bloodstream. His cheeks tinged. His name rolled off Jack’s accent exquisitely. It was almost familiar, but still had a foreign pitch to it. The whisper returned to the back of his mind, begging him to do _something_ to Jack. He felt hot, his insides burning. It restricted his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Jack’s chest felt warm against his own, and the whispers made his mind muddy. He placed his hands on Jack’s hips, barely registering the distant snarl.

He did not have a chance to think anymore about the internal sensations or the threat that lingered only a few yards away. All his attention was up into the unbearably soft lips that pressed ever so deliciously against his own.


	2. Shell-less Hatchling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt given to me by [KitsunePhantom09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09) as "Dragon Egg," my brain decided I needed to make another scene and story to this lovely beauty.

_Once upon a time, in a valley far above the clouds, sat a kingdom of peace and prosperity. The walls, castle, and town overlooked the glittering sea and the wild forests. Humans and creatures alike could come within its borders, a place of harmony._

_All was joyous for the land was calm and the creatures in balance. Human and Fae alike worked together, bartered together, and celebrated as one. Like skin without a scar, the people knew nothing of darkness. However, within the castle walls, sorrow and grief struck those that ruled over them. Unable to bear a child, an heir for the throne, the king and queen instead gave all their happiness to their people. Still, within the castle walls, a room with toys and a crib waited, but not a child's life developed there._

_For the kingdom's queen, the suffering was endless, her tears hidden from all but the king. No matter how much they prayed, no matter who came to heal her fate, a child continued to be left elusive._

_Yet, after years of emptiness and loneliness, a miracle came to them. Ancient and old, rare and beautiful, the king of the dragons came to their kingdom. At first huge and monstrous, covered in stardust, then transformed into a man, the dragon entered the castle seeking a deal. He learned of the queen’s plight, and with his word, promised to correct their sorrows. However, as a reward for his troubles, once the child was born, they would belong to the dragon king._

_A strange notion, and a deal that left the kingdom with an heir, it was struck with anguished hands and blind love._

_Not long after the agreement, the dragon king threw stardust upon the queen, healing a wound locked deep within her body--unknown to all. Only a keen smell, much like a dragon's could find it, and only magic so deeply routed in the past could heal. With her body healed, the royals rejoiced, thanking the dragon king as he left. A final word of warning to them, he made them remember their bargain. He would come to collect on a thunderous night, when screams and wails would ring through the air. Along with life, there would be death, and peace on thin thread._

_Locked within their joy, the royals barely heeded the dragon king's warning, letting him depart without another word. Days went by, and the king and queen prayed until one fabulous night, their hopes were answered. For nine months, the kingdom rejoiced, sending love and mirth to their glowing queen. Gifts, songs, coins, and lullabies were traded, numerous names whispered throughout the land. What would the heir be like? A prince or a princess? All they knew was that joy and pease would follow them for thousands of lifetimes, making their kingdom strong and pure._

_Yet, just as foretold in the dragon king'd warning, on a night with thunder, lightning, and pain, the queen gave birth with screams and sobs, not a maid able to ease her pain. They paralleled the heavens, and tore the kingdom to silence. Nothing could ease her. Nothing could save her._

_When all seemed hopeless, the dragon king returned._

_Like the stars entering into the castle, he strode to the queen's chambers like a ghost. His magic and dust spread followed him, coating the room and walls, and the queen herself. With new power and strength, she bore a son whose hair was gold and eyes so violet, one would mistake them for amethysts. Enraptured by his beauty, both queen and king fell deep in love._

_A feral yet kind hand extended to the queen. With tired and glittering eyes, she gave her son over to his new home. As soon as her fingers left his skin, a smile given to the dragon king, she perished._

_Lying dead upon her bed, the king found his beloved gone with his son locked within the dragon king's arms. Wrought with an overwhelming grief, the king quickly turned to anger. His sword was raised and his men were called, but glass shattered as blue wings extending, diving into the night air and stealing the prince away from the land, the kingdom losing their heir._

_Corrupted by rage and pushed by pain, the king swore revenge against the dragon and his kin. He swore the return of their prince even if it took a lifetime. A ceremonial funeral pyre followed, the queen's ashes sent to the skies, and a law was stamped while blood soaked the streets. All creatures were locked away, reward only given to those that brought him a dragon's head. For the one who finds the prince, a kingdom of riches waited._

_The kingdom fell to darkness… and peace was lost._

* * *

_“Pwetty!”_

_Yuusey smiled, watching as Jaquk waddle his way over to the large eggs laid_ _within_ _the nest. They were a deep red with glitter of sparkling black ash_ _against the scaly shell. The cave had a soft glow from the setting sun, letting the eggs sparkle and catch Jaquk’s eye._ _There were two of them, sitting side by side while a large red and black tail curled around them in a protective manner. A small growl reverberated._

_He strode forward, large blue and white clawed hands wrapping around the infant’s middle. Jaquk squealed, giggling as he was lifted_ _to Yuusey’s chest, blue scaled arms keeping him pressed there. His little one had a tendency to wiggle and attempt escape._

_“Much apologies, Akiza. He means no harm to your_ _children_ _.”_

_Jaquk babbled, little hands reaching out toward the large red dragon._ _He mimicked Yuusey’s growls and clicks, his ones of affection. It made his hearts burn. How he wished his little one was grown. Before him, Akiza released a huff, smoke pouring out of her nostrils while a hiss of steam and boiling water echoed. A clicking rattle, like his own, followed as her voice drifted within their minds._

It is not your egg, Yuusey. You should get rid of it.

_Yuusey’s scales lifted, ruffled like bird feathers against his humanoid neck. His wings shifted against his back, his agitation growing at the implication of throwing Jaquk away. Feeling his unease, his little human babe cooed by his collarbone, fingers grasping his human hair and pulling. Jaquk’s lips pecked his skin, drool left behind. A heat ran down his spine as he released a vibrating purr from his throat._ _Jaquk giggled._

_“A deal was made. He is mine forever.”_

To wed. Not to nurture.

_Akiza huffed again, her nose nuzzling her eggs. They glowed, showing a small dragon body silhouetted inside. Jaquk reacted again,_ _twisting in Yuusey’s hold to try to jump out of his grip. While he giggled, Yuusey moved his fingers to trap Jaquk against his chest, smiling at him while he babbled toward his cousins._

_“I can’t wed an infant. He needs nurturing as much as you wish me not to perform the task.” Yuusey blew air at_ _the back of_ _Jaquk’s head. His little human turned again, violet eyes sparkling_ _up at him_ _with mischief and playfulness._ _He giggled and squealed, pulling at his hair again. Yuusey chuckled, a vibrating click as his other claw came and pressed to the back of his human’s skull, talons stroking the fragile skin carefully. He was so little and so easy to break, it frightened him to leave his care._

Take it out of here, Yuusey. Before Nova returns.

_Akiza fluttered her wings, sending Yuusey’s hair back and making Jaquk fuss._ _His human_ _coughed and sneezed_ _, his nose scrunching as a near wail readied itself. Yuusey lifted his wing, covering Jaquk from Akiza’s harsh gusts. Jaquk blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks but a smile returned to his face as he reached up for Yuusey’s face, trusting him and knowing he would protect him always. Yuusey nuzzled Jack’s head, turning from Akiza and heading back toward his own nest. As much as he wanted the black rose dragon to accept his charge, she still remained elusive_ _._

_As he passed_ _the entrance, Yuusey nodded at Nova who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. He had long black hair that went past his lower spine, large black and red wings that were half folded against his back. Red and black scales dusted his humanoid body, black claws tapping against the ones on his arm as Yuusey tried to pass by. Jaquk gurgled, trying to reach out to Nova. The other dragon’s eyes flicked to the human, a small growl clicked in his throat. Jaquk was unaffected, but Yuusey returned it._

_“You shouldn’t have it here. It’s nothing but a nuisance.” Nova_ _quieted his growl, staring at Jaquk as he tried to reach out for him with happy cooes. Yuusey could not understand why Akiza and Nova hated him so much, treated him like an object that should be thrown away. He had been with them for over a year, and Jaquk constantly wanted their love and attention. He clicked at them, purred as best as he could. He wanted Nova and Akiza to accept him._

_“I don’t understand why you made that deal.”_

_“You have Akiza to attend to. Congratulations on the twins.” Yuusey mumbled_ _, his growl like a tiny purr as his pupils turned to slits. A tiny hand pet his chin. Anger slowly dissolved as his hearts beat in tandem with Jaquk’s. Already, they were connecting from just a year’s worth of time._

_A claw grabbed his arm, halting him from moving forward. Yuusey_ _raised his wing around Jaquk in a protective manner, his fangs bared at Nova._ _Jaquk laughed._

_“Yuusey…” Nova’s eyes flicked to Jaquk, “I know it's been hard on you._ _Bruno wouldn’t have wanted this deal, though. You must_ _—”_

_Yuusey_ _ripped his arm from Nova’s grip, a scrapping hiss following as nails pulled at his scales. Jaquk whined, his little hand going to mouth and sucking on his thumb for comfort. Hearts beating for his future-mate, Yuusey rumbled a click in his throat. He elicited a coo from Jaquk._

_Glaring at Nova, Yuusey let power surge to his eyes. They glowed, his magic threatening and violent. Nova backed off, red eyes dulling as he turned back to his mate in silence, going inside the cave. Yuusey quickly held Jaquk close, his eyes burning as memories threatened to make him howl in pain. No, he had to be strong for his human._

_He went back to their cave, shifting a curtain of leaves aside to keep their privacy. Too many prying dragons had tried to nose their way into his space, wanting to eat Jaquk or dissect him. They did not have huge issues with humans, at least when Jaquk first arrived. Now, they blamed him for their predicaments, having to keep an eye out for humans and shifting into their humanoid skins to make stealthy raids. It was not their style, but Yuusey refused to let them harm his prize. Jaquk would one day rule beside him, bearing his children and striking the first human-dragonlings in the world. It was a day Yuusey was looking forward to. And the others would listen to his orders as King, no matter what._

_Sitting upon their fluffy nest, Yuusey flopped on his back. Jaquk giggled, screeching with laughter as Yuusey turned on his side. He used his wing to lock Jaquk by his body, the baby only able to crawl so far away before he would meet a wall of flesh._

_Little Jaquk did just that, letting out little sounds similar to his growls, mimicking his purrs and clicks._ _His hair tufted like little horns. Yuusey was unsure if that was some sort of bond being formed with him, making him appear like he was kin to the dragons, but he adored them. He often played with them, making Jaquk giggle and crawl all over his chest, following his tail when he could and pulling at his wings while being mesmerized by the glittering specks there._

_He stared at his human._ _Jaquk giggled at his fingers, not at all bothered by his claws. Although his form was more humanoid in nature, Jaquk seemed to enjoy their dragon skins and true selves. Nova walked around in human form, unconsciously caring for Jaquk despite his reserves. And Akiza kept to her true form to intimidate Jaquk, though her plan had backfired when she found out that Jaquk treated them all like kin. She was his aunt, and her children would one day be his cousins. He loved them all._

_“Pop…a!” Jaquk crawled to Yuusey’s chest._ _Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Yuusey caressed his human’s cheek, scenting him and employing a subtle mate kiss._

_“No, no, my little one. Yuusey.” He purred. Jaquk played with his human-like hair, though the fibers were much stronger than Jaquk’s._ _Like metal and wire in the human world, they could hold his tough pulls and risky plays. However, finished with his hair, Jaquk giggled and crawled closer. His hand followed the length of Yuusey’s nose, curving down over his lips and followed his jaw. Then tiny little lips pecked his own, a gurgle of unintelligible words following. Quelling his heating hearts, Yuusey swished his tail as he wanted to return the mating ritual motions._

_Still, too young. His human would grow. The true meaning behind that touch would be ignored until he was of proper age._

_“P..P…” Jaquk blew spit bubbles. Yuusey chuckled, letting another growl vibrate in his chest. Jaquk paused in his ministrations, feeling and listening to his hums. A smile broke across his face, those amethyst eyes sparkling at Yuusey._

_“Yuusway!”_

_He verbally growled, tongue swiping over Jaquk’s nose before he tucked him under his chin,_ _“Yes, little one. Always call me by my name. I will come.”_

_His baby settled, Jaquk trilling his lips in a high pitch gurgle, but his voice was dying to sleep. Yuusey_ _purred, the vibrations on his throat making Jaquk sleepy. It was something egg bearers and fathers performed to their hatchlings, keeping them calm and letting them know everything was alright. With how much Jaquk was like a dragon, he was also nestled to sleep by Yuusey’s calls._

_Once Jaquk was settled, Yuusey let his mind wander. His conversation with Nova brought up memories, ones he tried to bury despite how much he loved them. Bruno, his former mate, caring for their egg. He performed many of the same clicks and hums, their egg glowing beautifully from their shared love. A terrible night and storm, stealing both his egg and his mate in one foul swoop. He did not cry. He still had not cried, for after a mourning period, Yuusey heard of the kingdom without an heir. A queen who was strong and healthy but her womb broken. A chance to start over. An opportunity to nurture and to wed._

_Upon meeting the queen, Yuusey had felt Jaquk’s life-force. Strong and with a will to live, just unable to break free from the queen’s soul. He had called to Yuusey, making his hearts beat as fast as they did for Bruno. He struck the deal, his eyes only for the child laying within the queen’s soul._

_Glancing down, Yuusey purred. Jaquk smacked his lips several times, turning so his chest was pressed against Yuusey’s. Skin to skin, just as he had taught him. He released a sigh. Even though Yuusey would never bear another egg in his life, and even though his mate and child would forever be etched into his mind, he would look hopeful toward the future. His stardust could heal, could open new pathways, and an alliance between humans and dragons could be made. Once Jaquk was of age, Yuusey would_ _take Jaquk as his bride and breed a new generation of humanoid dragons. Their destinies were locked together this way, since the day Yuusey had sensed him._

_Jaquk’s little fingers twitched, a soft snore against his chest. It sounded almost like Yuusey’s love purr. He smiled. His little one was learning._ _And one day, Jaquk would be old enough to perform these very same tasks, caring for their shell-less hatchling while Yuusey would protect and watch over them. Until then, he would nurture his human with all the love and happiness in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> When I’m not working on EFGD, I like writing small one shots that could potentially become multi-chapter fictions. What do you think of this little story? I like the idea of love transcending dimensions, and this is sort of the feeling I was going for in this little scene. Let me know your thoughts, critiques, and other such things. Any and all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and here is the translation of Jack and Nova’s dialogue:  
> Jack: Nova!  
> Jack: You’re injured!  
> Jack: You’re an idiot, Nova! What if you didn’t make it out? You would have left me…  
> Nova: It’s not that bad, brother. Just a graze.  
> Jack: A graze my ass!
> 
> *After Nova smells Yusei*  
> Nova: Jaquk, stay behind me.  
> Nova: Jaquk, don’t be deceived!
> 
> *Jack in Yusei’s arms*  
> Jack: Yuusey, my love.
> 
> For the Dragon Language (and cause I love Skyrim): <https://www.thuum.org/translator.php>  
> Story idea prompted from this image (be sure to give it all the love): <https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/5947646>


End file.
